


Wish The World Could Shut Off For Awhile:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Care/Caring, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Relax/Relaxation, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were relaxing after he came home from the hospital, What happens, as they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This takes place after the Season 5, Episode 7.*





	Wish The World Could Shut Off For Awhile:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were relaxing after he came home from the hospital, What happens, as they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This takes place after the Season 5, Episode 7.*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad that the case was over, & they got his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, home & safe. He knows that the brunette went through hell, & wants to make things better, & not so stressful for him, The Blond will do anything possible, so his lover could feel safe, better, & secured, as he recovers.

They were relaxing on the couch, Steve was feeling safe in his Danno’s arms. “Thank you for being here, Danno, You are the best thing that ever happen to me”. The Blond smiled, & said this to him. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me too”, as they shared a kiss, & continues to relax on the couch.

Steve was thinking about what he went through, courtesy of Ellis, & Wo Fat, The Loudmouth Detective saw that he was deep in thought, & knew what was bothering him, "Babe, You can have peace now, The Son of a Bitch is dead, You can finally enjoy your life on your own terms, I think, You should be happy with that", Steve said with a sigh, "It doesn't help with the hallucinations that I had, while I was there", Danny nodded in agreement.

“Just remember, I am with you every step of the way, & I am in your corner too”, It made the cuts, bruises, torture, & abuse all worth it, so the former seal could hear him say that. He cuddled & snuggled up against him, & said, “I love you”, as he hugs him.

“I love you too, I wish the world shut off for awhile, But, I know it can’t, I am gonna wish for encounters like this”, The Shorter Man said, as they were laying down, & relaxing. The Couple don’t want to think about anything.

The End.


End file.
